Who's, Who?
by Avery-Rose-Rain-Slytherin
Summary: Hermione is really the headmaster's grandchild Jane. Draco think's she a babe. Snape is reminded of someone he once was in love with. Please read and Review.
1. Dark & Stormy Night

A/N (I own none of J.K. Rowling's characters. I own only the plot and my characters. Draco/Hermione)

Chapter One:

Dark & Stormy Night

London September 10, 1984

It was on a dark and stormy night that the most beautiful child was born just as the thunder stared to rumble out side. Her hair was the color of golden blonde; her eye's the color of light violet. However, she was not like any other child. She had powerful magical powers unlike those who have ever come before her but one and she was his equal. There was a Prophecy that was told to her mother and father the before her birth that scare them to death. After what they heard. They knew right away that he-who-must-not-be-named would be after her to ether marry her or to kill her. Some way, some how they had to save her even if that meant they had to give her up with in the year but not before they knew she was going o be safe. However, what they did not know was that he had one of his many servant's spy on the grate family. She over heard the prophecy, but not all of it before she left. She went to tell her master what she knew. "Master she's had her child. She's the most beautiful baby I have ever seen in all my life." she shivered when her master put his hand on her. "You have done well." Then he did the unthinkable he use the most powerful killing curse that he knew and when he was done her lifeless body lay in front of him. What she didn't get to tell him is that the little girl was betrothed to one of his death eater's new born baby boy and who the father is.

London August 31, 2001

"Hermione you're going to be late. Hurry dear." Her mother called from downstairs.

This was her last year in Hogwarts and she was happy. She was head girl and nothing could go wrong, but lately she has been going through some type of change's her hair went golden blond over the summer and her eye changed to light violet. She also got taller and she now looked like a super star. 'Harry and Ron aren't going to recognize me on the train.' she thought to herself before she shut the door to her father's car.

It was about a half an hour later when she kissed her mother and father goodbye then walked through the wall.

As she walked pass people she knew she saw them whispering and looking at her. What she did hear was "Who's the babe. She's hot." when she looked to see who said that she was shocked to see that it was none other than Draco Malfoy himself. He saw that she was looking at him and he winked at her. 'What the...' she never got to finish before Ginny stopped her and asked if she need help finding a spot on the train.

'Hmm... this is going to be fun' she thought to herself.

"Why yes I can't find a spot to sit will you please help me?" she asked her old friend.

"Sure you can sit with me and the others. Hermione is not her yet but the boy's are. Come with me." As they walked down the hall she saw the headmaster come there way. "Pardon me Ginny, but can I talk with Jane alone?" the headmaster looked as if there was something wrong. Hermione said she would find Ginny later and walked with the headmaster down to the head's booth.

"Please have a seat Miss. Granger." Hermione looked at Albus and was shocked that he recognizes her.

"How did you know it was me headmaster?" She sat down still shocked.

"Very easy if you know how to look at a person you can see that your face hasn't changed much. Nevertheless, that is not why you are here. I have some bad news your mother and father were killed right after the last student went through the wall. What they did not tell you is that there your cousin's. Your real mother has been dead for Seventeen years!"

Hermione just sat there looking out the window. What was going on? Why did this have to happen now! Was she alone? Who did it, and how did this happen?

As if the headmaster could read what she was thinking, he said, "Hermione you are not alone your mother was my daughter and your father is a good friend of mine. Your real name is Jane Hermione S. Dumbledore. You're my Granddaughter."

She just sat there dumbstruck. What the hell? The Headmaster is my Grandfather. She was getting use to being told Dumbledore was related to her, but what she couldn't get over was that her mother and father weren't her real one's. what she didn't know was there is still more news for her to hear.

Dumbledore sat down next to her and looked a little uneasy. Something was wrong and he new what it was. She was right there was something wrong and he was a bout to tell her when the booth's door came crashing open and Draco Malfoy waked right in. (Well they are in the head's booth.) "Sorry headmaster I 'am just looking for the head girl. Do you know who she is?" Draco looked at the young woman sitting next to the headmaster. 'Man that's the babe that was getting on to the train earlier this morning. God she's hot.'

"Excuse me Grandfather I must go. I have to find the friend I met when I got on the train." as Hermione got up to the headmaster looked at Draco and was not shocked to see that his mouth hung open.

"Draco let me introduce my Granddaughter Jane H.S. Dumbledore the last of my family line. She is also the Head girl. My granddaughter is also new to the school. So I would like you and everyone else to make her fell right at home."

Looking from the headmaster to the head girl called Jane he just couldn't help but wonder where that mudblood Granger was at. Was this girl a pureblood or was she like potter a dirty half-blood? Let's hope she's a pureblood and she is in Slytherin.

"So headmaster where's the Gryffindor smart ass? Did she move to a new school or did she finally figured it out that there are only pureblood's that belong here at Hogwarts?" With the traditional Malfoy smirk on Draco sat down next to Jane.

Jane just glared at him for what he said. She knew that he did not know her real name and she was going to have fun with this.

"So grandfather this is the Draco Malfoy I have heard you talk so much about? He's a lot more handsome than you spoke of when you told me before I was going to move to Hogwarts!" she was looking at Albus when she said this but knew by the look he was giving her that he was surprise by what she said.

Looking at Draco she was right by the look that her grandfather gave her. Draco had his mouth open and was shocked that she said this with him in the same room as him. What was going to shock him and her more than any thing is by what Albus said next.

"Jane dear you are new here at Hogwarts and so you have to be shorted in to a house like the other first year's. But knowing you might take after your mother and be a Gryffindor like her and me, but you're also more like your father and grandmother god's bless her soul. You just might be a Slytherin." After hearing this she sat there looking like some one hit her with a cricket bat. It was fun for Albus to watch both his granddaughter and the head boy look at him with the look saying 'what the hell did you just say?'

"What? Grandmother and Papa were both Slytherin's?" this was what she hoped. She new what to do. She is part of the order and she has a duty to save the light.

"Yes. My wife and your father were in Slytherin and both very good with every type of study they took. Your grandmother was the smartest witch to pass through the door's of Hogwarts a century before Miss Granger came to school." As all this was said he had a sad look on his face. He look's like he found something that has been lost for a long time but yet it's not close at hand. The lost of your family is hard to deal with but the gain of at least one family member is the grate's joy any person could ever have.

One Hour Later

Jane looked out the window just as the thunder stared to rumble. She was now in her Hogwarts uniform. She felt like she was eleven once more. Even at the age of eighteen she was embarrass that she had to wear this uniform.

As she got up to find the lavatory she bumped in to Ginny and Ron. "oh sorry" As she stared to turn Ginny saw who it was and screamed. "Ron this is the girl I have been looking for. I' am sorry Jane this is my brother Ron." Ron turned and was going to say something but just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"H...Her...Hermione what the hell did you so to yourself? You look like Malfoy bloody twin sister." just looking at her made him mad that she would do that to herself. What in the world was she thinking?

"Excuse me Ron right? That is the second time I herd that name Grandfather that person's name and I don't know who you are talking about!" Dame he recognized me already? He's smarter than I thought.

"What this must be some joke? You're face is that of Hermione but the rest of you is not! What the Bloody Hell is going on?" by this time Ron's face was the colour of his hair. Every one that could see him or saw him turned tail and ran. All but his sister and Jane they just stood there and looked at him. Trying to tell him the headmaster was right behind him.

"Mr. W? Why are you talking to my granddaughter like that?" The look he was getting from Ron's sister was possibly mirroring his own. Ginny just looked back and forth from the headmaster to Jane.

Turning around to see the headmaster. He saw that he had a look that could kill if you open your mouth that say anything else but sorry and you would wish you never said what you did to set him off. The twinkle in him soft blue eye's was gone and the death glare was in it's spot.

"Headmaster this girl is your granddaughter? I had no idea! I 'am sorry sir I must have been mistaken." looking back to Jane he said " Miss Jane I 'am sorry I shouldn't have gone off like that. I forgot myself. Will you please forgive me?" he looked at her with eye he knew Hermione couldn't resist but for some reason she didn't cave-in.

"Hmmm Let me think about it and I will get back to you." with that said she turned to her grandfather gave him a kiss and walked with Ginny to the booth were Harry and the other's were waiting for them to come back.

Harry looked up when his girlfriend Ginny walked in with a strange girl that look familiar.

"Hay gin. Who's the new girl?" Harry got up to be polite to the lady's and Neville looked different this year too.

"Oh Harry your such a gentleman this year. This is the headmaster's Granddaughter Jane. Jane this is my boyfriend Harry Potter." As she sat down Harry stayed standing so that Jane could shake his hand and have a seat were ever it was she wanted to sit.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Jane said "but I have to go back to the head's booth my cat is still there and I have to talk to the head boy about the schedule's for the prefect's this year." As she stared to turn and walk out Harry stopped her.

"Your head girl this year?" looking as if he could see who she really was, but couldn't quite get it. He gave up after what she said

"Yes. This year in my seventh year and the board thought I would be better at it then some girl that grandfather picked out"

Harry just sat there looking at Jane walk after she said that.

Ginny stood up and looked at Harry. Her face was red and she was fuming. "Harry we both knew that Hermione was to be the next head girl, but no the school board thought it was better for the headmaster Granddaughter to take the spot she was to have. How could they. Those bas..." before she could finish saying the rest of the word there came a small rap on the door.

When the door opened there stood Ron with a pail look. His mouth was hanging open and he was pointing down the hallway at something. Ginny got up and walked to were her brother was at then looked down the hallway.

There stood none other than Jane Dumbledore holding on to...

A/N (If you would like the next chapter please review and tell me who it should


	2. My father is who?

A/N (I own none of J.K. Rowling's characters. I own only the plot and my characters.)

_Last Chapter:_

_When the door opened there stood Ron with a pail look. His mouth was hanging open and he was pointing down the hallway at something. Ginny got up and walked to were her brother was at then looked down the hallway. _

_There stood none other than Jane Dumbledore holding on to..._

Chapter Two: My Father is Who?

Ginny just stood there looking past Ron at Jane. Her mouth was hanging open and she couldn't believe what see was seeing. There in the middle of the hallway Jane was holding on to Draco's hand.

As Ginny pulled Ron in to the booth she couldn't believe she opened up to that little BICTH and let her in her to meet... Ron was pulling on her cape to get her attention back to the present.

"Ginny... Ginny.. Earth to Ginny you there?" Harry was talking to her with Ron still trying to get her attention to the here and now.

"Ginny is every thing all right? You look like you're going to kill me or some thing." Ron said trying not to really get himself killed. By the look that his sister was giving him he started to back up out the door and run for the boy's lavatory on the other end of the hall just missing Ginny's hex's.

Meanwhile in the head's room's

"Draco dear who was that person holding on to you hand?" Pasty asked looking at him with hungry eye's. she slowly moved toward him.

"Pansy she is new and I 'am to try to turn her to our side besides she has to get put in a house still and let's hope she will be in our and the dark lord will lik her any way." Looking at Pansy just made him want to vomit. The Dark lord should love to have the grandchild of one of the grate's enemy's he has Dumbledore.

"Why would he like her? She's probably a half-breed like Potter or even a mudblood like Granger." she had a look of disgust on her face and couldn't believe what he said next.

"Oh Pansy he should love to have her she's a pureblood but that's not the half of it. She's also Dumbledore's granddaughter." Looking at him anyone would know he was up to something evil. His family smirk gave away more than anything.

Jane was walking back to the heads booth when she saw that Ron almost got hit by his sister's hex's and knew not to piss off Ginny. She couldn't tell them just yet what was going on or every thing would be ruin because of how fast word spread at hogwart's and on the train. Already more than half on the train knew that the new head girl was the granddaughter of the headmaster and that Hermione was at a new school in the state's to finish there but she would be going for one more year more over there.

She was about to go in to the head's booth when she heard Draco talking to Pansy about her. And was shocked when the dark lord and her were both mentioned at the same time and something about telling him who granddaughter she was. This is going to be a hard year.

Hour's later.

Jane was getting off the train and following hagred to a boat with the first year's. as she crossed the lake with them she couldn't get her mind of the fact that her grandfather said that her mother was dead but when he talked about her father he said "is a friend of mine."

"There's something grandfather's not telling me and I' am going to find out what it is." looking about she saw that the even two first year's in the boat looked at her like she was a goddess and they didn't know who she was.

"Hi My name is Jane S. Dumbledore. Who are you two?" Looking at them she saw one had red hair like Ron and Ginny. The other had hair like Harry but not as messy as him but some how they must be related to them.

"I' am Rose Weasley. This is my friend Conon McPotter. My cousin's go to school here and Conon has no family that orphanage know about. My cousin's think that I' am a Squib, but I' am going to surprise them. They don't know I' am here." the little girl looked at Jane with big green eye's that reminded her of Harry. Conon looked at her with blue eye the color of sapphire's. There was something about these two that jane couldn't quite get but some thing was not right and by the great goddess she would find out what.

At the door's of the grate hall.

As they crowded in the entrance hall Professor McGonagall stared the Welcome to Hogwarts speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats in the grate hall, you must be sorted into your houses. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin. Each houses has it's own noble history and outstanding wizards and witches. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school." As she left the chamber she looked strait at Jane and smiled. At this point in time Jane was on her toe's and was not trusting anyone, not even the Sorting hat.

As the door's to the grate hall opened and every on started to walk in two line's every one stopped what they were doing when Jane walked as the last person through the door's.

"who's that person in the back?" some one of to her right asked. "She's tall for a first year!" the other person said. "Must be a transfer student from the state's." some one to her left said. "I heard Hermione was going to the state's. Must have come from her school." Everywhere around they were talking about her. At the head table there was one Professor that wasn't talking with anyone around him. He just sat there looking at Jane like he saw a ghost.

The hat opened it's mouth and only said a few word's:

Welcome one and all I' am the Sorting hat.

I was going to sing you a song but not tonight.

We have to sort you in to your houses.

We have a guest with us this night.

And I know they would like to get to dinner like the rest of us.

This person has a special task to do.

So let us start.

"Weasley, Rose" McGonagall called. You could hear gasping coming form the Gryffindor table. It was about a moment later and the hat called

"GRYFFINDOR"

The whole table busted into applause. You could hear Ginny calling Rose over.

The next person called was none other than

"McPotter, Conon" at the last name called Harry's head went up like lighting. As Conon got onto the stool the grate hall was so quiet you could hear harry saying "put him in Gryffindor. Please say Gryffindor."

Then the hat yelled:

"GRYFFINDOR"

The next few minutes went by. Out of Fouty first year's ten went to each house.

Now it was time for Jane to be put in a house. McGonagall walked over to her and then her grandfather stood up.

"Before you have a seat my dear I would like to talk with you after dinner. The password is your middle name." with that said to her he talked with the rest of the hall.

"Welcome one and all this guest here is my granddaughter. Jane H.S. Dumbledore. Please make her fell welcome to any house she is put in. My dear you may have a seat now."

As Jane sat down she could fell that Snape was watching her. But why? What's wrong?

She never had time to find out for she had the Shorting hat put on her head.

"Well... well... I didn't think I would see you once more Miss Granger or should I say Miss Dumbledore?" the hat said. "Let's see were you are to go?" It dug through her mind and she heard "hmmm, Yes. Your going to need that." after a few minutes the hat told her "I did put you in Gryffindor last time but now I will put you in:" he said the last word to the whole hall.

_**"SLYTHERIN!"**_

She couldn't believe what was going on. She was in Slytherin the very house she hated. As she got up she heard applause. She looked over at the Slytherin table and she saw Draco waving her over. She had to go she couldn't change what was meant to be.

As she walked over to sit next to Draco some one said "Draco must like her that seat was Pansy's before he dumped her." As Jane sat down she hear a voice in her head say clearly

'Well Severus just like Jade? She has her mother's blond hair and light blue eye's, but you can tell from her height that she is you daughter.'

What the hell that was grandfather? He just said, but that's not true. Professor Snape can't be my father.

A/N (If you would like the next chapter please review, and send some Idea's.)


	3. This can't be happing, can it?

A/N (I own none of J.K. Rowling's characters. I own only the plot and my characters. This is the last part for story of the past.)

Last Chapter…

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

_She couldn't believe what was going on. She was in Slytherin the very house she hated. As she got up she heard applause. She looked over at the Slytherin table and she saw Draco waving her over. She had to go she couldn't change what was meant to be._

_As she walked over to sit next to Draco some girl said "Draco must like her that seat was Patsy's before he dumped her." As Jane sat down she hear a voice in her head say clearly…_

'_**Well Severus, she's just like Jade? She has her mother's blond hair and light blue eye's, but you can tell from her height and the way she walk's that she is you're daughter.**'_

_What the hell! That was grandfather? He just said… but that's not true. Professor Snape can't be my father._

**Chapter three: This can't be happening.**

All the way though dinner Jane couldn't stop thinking about what she heard her grandfather say. But did she really hear it or was it the stress? It must have been the stress. She was going through losing her friends, family, then she's put in a new house, and to top off everything her cat Crookshanks horrifying accident. She will never forgive herself for what happen. Within the next few day she'll have to go to Hagrid's hut and visit him.

'_Only a few people knew what has happen to her. Her grandfather, the Head of Gryffindor house, Hagrid, Poppy and now Snape. Was he really her father? Is that what Grandfather wanted to tell her on the train ride to Hogwart's before Draco came in to the booth? What was it that her grandfather wanted to tell her?'_

Looking up to the head table she saw that not only was the headmaster looking at her, but everyone that knew who she is was looking at her. When she looked there way they all looked some were else, but for her grandfather and Snape.

Some time later

Dinner was coming to an end and the headmaster stood up and took this time to tell the student's and the head of house to be careful. He said to the professor's "Any student from fifth year and under that is found in the hall's with out a prefect, a Professor, or a sixth year will be taken to there head of house to be dealt with by them and all Hogsmead trip will be suspended for that person." Then he looked over at the Slytherin table and said "The Head Boy and Girl are to meet with me in my office after dinner is dismiss. With there Head of house!"

Jane looked up to the head of house of _Slytherin_ and her father **_Severus Snape_**.

'_This is just grate now I cant do any thing and my real father and grandfather have been here in front of me all the time. Why is this happening? Who is jade? Grandfather said she's his child but no one knew that he had a kid, or did they?' _

Jane's head was spinning she didn't know what to do or how to react. Her and Draco were to met with the headmaster in his office and she didn't know what he meant by 'the password is your middle name.' On her way out the door she saw Professor Snape walk up and stand next to her. She stopped dead in her track's and was stun by the look he gave her.

"If I knew you were still alive I would of asked your grandfather were you were at. I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you stared school. Will you ever forgive me?" Severus asked his child. But before Jane could answer Draco walked up and smirked at his head of house and asked "Sir are you ready to go to the head master's office?"

A/N( Sorry that this chapter is so short. Yuri passed away and my Best Friend is taking it really hard. She loved that rat, and I don't know when I'm going to update next. Just don't Flame me okay. Thanks to the reader's that saw my spelling mistake's.)


End file.
